


Waiting Impatiently For Something

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Mini Fic Prompts [5]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Based on a Tumblr Post, Childbirth, F/M, Loki Feels, Loki's Kids, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Worry, mini fic meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster





	Waiting Impatiently For Something

[Based on a tumblr prompt](http://freudensteins-monster.tumblr.com/post/124472486776/send-me-character-s-and-a-letter-and-ill-write). Request for W. Waiting impatiently for something, feat. Loki x Sigyn.

 

Loki paced outside the entrance to the healing halls, watching as healers scurried back and forth with worried expressions. He growled irritably and attempted to step forward but his mother had barred him from entering and he wasn’t able to muster the concentration needed to combat her magic.

“Blast it all!” he cursed as the magical barrier forced him back again.

“Calm yourself, brother. It will be alright,” Thor remarked quietly, as stoic as the pillar he leant against.

Loki growled and continued pacing. What did Thor know? None of Loki’s previous children had been born to an Asgardian. All of them were part giant at least, all of them were considered unnatural by the people of this small minded realm. What if his child with Sigyn was monstrous? What if Sigyn’s small form could not bear it? What if she…?  _No!_

A bloodcurdling scream ripped through the halls and Loki ran at the barrier again, demanding to be given admission. It gave way under his fists and Loki fell forwards, racing towards the sound of an infant’s wailing. He turned a corner and ran into his mother who tried to soothe him but Loki pressed forward, stopping only when he locked eyes with his exhausted but smiling wife, two small bundles cradled against her chest.

“Come meet your sons, Loki.”


End file.
